Grey is my favourite color
by ZarishHyder
Summary: A treat for my birthday to all my friends here.. love u all guys.. its illogical abhirika once again after friday' s epi.. just njyy...


**GREY IS MY FAVOURITE COLOR**

 **This os is based on todays episode. When i saw abhijit sir in a black shirt n steel grey coat. I cudnt cntrol myself. Nd i had to type it somehow. Even though i dnt get time. But still i can make it up fr d missing tym on fanfiction.. Imagine that abhi and tarika are engaged to get married. Salunkhe sir and acp sir have decided fr a valentines day wedding**.

Abhijit returns home really tired. Daya is still at bureau.. He slops down on the recliner murmering " pata nhi ajkal itni thakan kyun hoti hai aur ye daya abhi tak nahi aaya aur tarika se baat hi nhi ho paati" and his eyes wander to the engagmnt or promise band in his right hand ring finger.. And all the good memories come again.. He smiles.

 **Flashback**

It is the day of their engagmnt.. The whole team arrive at dr salunkhe's home. Abhijit signals daya.

N **daya** : abhi tumhe fresh hona tha na plz jao fresh hojao.. Engagmnt me tym hai abhi.

Abhi smiles n goes away..

When he nears tarika's room. He hears all d girls teasing her lady love.

 **Purvi:** bhabi yaar aj to bhai behosh hojayenge. Itni mast lg rahi ho.

 **Jaywanti:** haan tarika aj to abhijit sir sach me pagal hojayenge..

 **Shreya:** chup kro yaar meri bhabi ko pareshan mat karo.

 **Divya** : mam ap to aise bol rahi ho ke aj sirf dr tarika ki engagmnt hai. Aj to daya sir bhi behosh hojayenge..

Shreya blushes..

Tarika sees a shadow in d mirror..

N she blushes more coz she knows who is it..

She plans

 **Tarika** : purvi tumlog jaao yaar sblog ko welcome kro aur divya plz hum dono ke liye kuch le aao. Bht bhook lagi hai..

Shreya listens to her suprised but she understands her..

They all go away..

 **Shreya** : jeth ji ko bulane ki planning.. Wow yaar maan gaye tujhe. Accha mae side room me hu. Kuch der bd aungi.

Shreya goes out..

Abhi peeps inside..

 **Tarika in a small voice** : ajaiyye koi nhi yahan.

Abhi comes n locks d door..

 **Tarika** : ye kya kr rahe hain aap?

 **abhi:** apni hone wali biwi se milne aya hu

 **Tarika** : mangni nhi hui aut hone wali biwi.. Kya irade hain snr inspector sahab.

 **Abhi** : irade to bade nek hai. Kyun na aj mangni na krke seedhe shaadi krlein..

Tarika blushes n keep quite.

Abhi comes near her..

Tarika tries to move back.

Abho holds her wrist n hugs her tight..

 **Tarika** : abhi plz sb ajayenge

 **Abhi** : koi nhi ayega daya aur rajat smbhaal lenge.

Abhi rubs his knuckles on tarika's back. Which has a very deep neck.

Tarika is squirming..

She puts her hands on abhi's chest to keep distance. But abhi holds her tight and **whispers in her ear** "janeman yakin to karne do ke aj humari mangni hai. Bht tadpa hu mae tmhare sath ke liye. Aj waada karo ke kabhi mera sath nahi chodogi" nd bends down to kiss tarika's neck. N tarika turns beet red.

Tarika whispers back in his ear "abhi ap meri zindagi ho, apse door nahi jaungi ye wada hai mera. I love u soo much.." nd she turns naughty and bites his ear lobe..

Abhi blushes" accha mujhse shaitani.." N begins kissing her face ears and neck..

He is abt to kiss her lips his fone rings.. N breaks the trance. Ita rajat asking him to come out coz all girls are going upstairs.

He kisses her forehead n goes out.. Leaving a blushing tarika trying to cntrol her breath

.

 **Flashback end..**

Abhijit feels a pair of hands hugging his neck from back. N in an instant his smile glows more into a 1000 watt bulb light..

He knows his love has come.

 **Abhi** : tum yahan is samay?

 **Prson** : kyun mae apne hone wale pati se milne nhi aa skti kya?

 **abhi** : tarika jaan. Ap kabhi bhi aa skti hai. Waise aj kya reason hai aise chupke se apne ghar aane ka..

Tarika blushes n keeps quite..

Abhi pulls her hand n brings her to front n makes her sit in lap. In process tarika is blushing more n turned red..

 **Tarika** : abhi mae yahan chair pe baithti hu na..

 **Abhi** : uhhun tmhari sahi jagah yahan batao to yun bina bataye yahan aane ka matlab..

Tarika is bsy looking at abhi. His hair which are messed up in all directions. His steel grey coat. N black shirt.. She doesnt knw why she is feeling like dis.

 **Abhi** : kya hua hai my sweetheart?

still tarika is bsy.. She bends n kisses abhi's cheek..

 **Abhi** : arey waah ek kiss bhi milgayi bina maange, aj ka din to bht lucky hai. Shayad aj ka din bht khubsurat hai. Par wo case to bht ghatiya tha. He starts blabbering..

To stop him tarika kisses his lips..

Abhi kisses her back astonished..

After 3 mins they break their kiss.

 **Tarika** : 2 min chup nahi baith skte kya abhi..

 **Abhi** : wow aj to sach me kuch alag hai..

Tarika blushes n hugs him.

 **Tarika** : abhi aj sach me bht accha din hai.

 **Abhi** : wo kyun?

 **tarika** : aj tmhe jb is coat me dekha to mann hua ke tmhe kahin door le jaun aur chupa lu so dat tmhe koi aur dekh na paye.

 **Abhi** : isme kya specl hai. Mere bht saare coats me se ek hai ye.

 **Tarika** : abhi pta nhi.. Lekin is coat me tm aj bht handsome lgrahe ho.. Mann kr raha k bs dekhti jaun tmko..

 **Abhi** : to dekho na kisne mana kiya hai. Waise khaas kya hai is color me..

 **Tarika** : abhi jaise tmhe mere brown lens bht acche lgte hain ba waise hi tmhara ye coat mujhe bht pasand aaya. Ek anchuaa se ehsaas ke tm bs mere ho. Mere ho na tum?

 **abhi** : haan tarika ye doubt kyun? haan mae tmhara hoon aur hamesha rahunga. Doubt mat laana apne mann me..

 **Tarika** : i love u abhi. Mujhse aur door raha nhi jaata..

 **Abhi** : tarika jaan aise tm karogi to mai kya bolunga.? Ab to bs 2 mnths bache hamari shadi me.. Accha thk mae hum dono ke liye weekend off leta hu. Hum kahin ho aate hain..

Tarika just snuggles more into him..

 **Abhi smiles. N hugs her:** accha chalo ab ghar jaao daya ayega to bekar me tease karega..

 **Tarika** : daya aj shreya ke sath hai..aur main tmhare sath.. Chalo fresh hojaao.. Mae dinner ready krti hu..

Abho goes to his room..

Takes a bath looks into his wardrobe n thinks wat to wear.

Thinking of tarika. He takes out his white track pant and a steel grey kurta he wears at home. Puts it on and comes down with his hair still wet. He didnt care to dry them. Becaus of a naughty thought.. He sees tarika in d kitchen..

Hugs her from back..

Tarika smiles back. n he nuzzles her neck wid his wet hair.. Tarika blushes..

 **Tarika** : abhi kya kr rahe ho. Hato na chalo dnr ready hai..

Abhi doesnt listen n does it more..

Tarika turns back n abhi moves his head to sprinke water droplets on her face

 **Tarika** : abhi kya plans hain aj tmhare ek ke bd ek grey dresses. Wow dis kurta is awesome..

 **Abhi** : bows his head only the best fr my love..

Tarika giggles n kisses his nose..

They do dinner n tarika clears d table..

N they both move together n tarika tries to go to guest room

But abhi stops her..

 **Abhi** : tarika plz kya tmhe mujh pr bharosa nhi hai..

 **Tarika** : abhi ap pr bharosa hai par khud par nahi hai..

 **Abhi** : mae rok doonga tmhe. Plz pr aj mere sath raho. Bht din se bt bhi nhi ho paayi..

Tarika gives in.

they both go into his room.

December chills. The room is took cold..

Abhi takes her to the bed.. They both sit down..

Tarika shivers wid cold..

Abhi wraps her in his arms n relax..

Tarika feels safe..

 **Abhi** : tarika aj bht din baad itna sukoon mehsoos hua mujhe.

 **Tarika** : mujhe bhi abhi..

In the dim romantic lights tarika sees abhi again..

N her thouggts are blocked..

She turns to face abhi..

Hugs him tight n kisses abhi's lips..

abhi kisses her back..

Tarika is feeling his chest n bak wid her hands..

Abhi is feeling really hot..he stops tarika's hands n pull back.

 **Abhi** : tarika please humne kuch sncha tha na..

 **Tarika** : abhi mujhse raha nhi jaata please smjho na..

 **Abhi** : please tarika. Accha tmhe mujhse aur khareeb hona hai na.

Tarika nods..

Abhi removes her shrug. She is in small strapped top.

Tarika blushes.

Abhi removes his kurta..

 **Tarika** : abhi kya kr rahe ho. Mujhse pehle hi ajeeb sa lg raha. Aur ab to..

 **Abhi** : ab to kya jaane man..

Tarika comes near him n feels d countors of his chest..

 **Abhi hugs her tight.. N whispers** " aaj ke liye itna hi jaane man. Bd me mehsoos krlena mujhe. Apni shadi ke bd jitna chahe utna.. Mae rokunga nahi tmhe"

Tarika kisses his chest. N snuggles more..

Abhi kisses her forehead cheeks n shoulders n pull a blanket over dem..

Both lie down.. N sleep peacefully..

N the grey night passes by.. The color grey isnt sad anymore coz it has made two lovers united.. The color grey is always termed sad.. But now see it has made to ppl in love soo happy n close..

 **A/N: hi all frnds.. This os on my birthday.. Happy birthday to me... I wear grey lens. N recently brought a grey dress. The dress looked soooo awesom.. N everybdy cmplimented me. N friday i saw abhi sir in a grey coat. He looked wow. Jst wow. So happily i typed dis os.. Hope u all like it.. It is nt edited plz dnt mind my mistakes.. I dnt hav tym to edit it.. Love u all. U write good stories. But some of them r beautiful. My personal choice.. I like rajvi and sachvi more. So i skip all kevi stories.. Dnt mind guys.. But u do lovely work. I feel happy when i read ua stories.. Keep it up.. N hope u all like dis os..**


End file.
